


The Lost Romance, A Poem

by Lil_Jei



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Jei/pseuds/Lil_Jei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The poem written was my attempt at Shellian writing and it is all mine…ps I suck at it. It's featured in my fanfic "The Lost Romance" which can be found here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/423913</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Lost Romance, A Poem

**Author's Note:**

> The poem written was my attempt at Shellian writing and it is all mine…ps I suck at it. It's featured in my fanfic "The Lost Romance" which can be found here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/423913

A poet’s heart I have longed for 

A poet’s life I had in hand before 

But death took all that I was and rattled it to the core; 

No more sunsets, 

No more sea chills, 

No more love by dusk; 

Nothing shall I forget 

Praised for a lack of regret 

The lack of love has me upset; 

Besieged, 

Beleaguered, 

And utterly beholden; 

The loss I am living with now, 

The regret I cannot show, 

The love I lived with forsaken; 

I lost all that I ever wanted, 

And all that I never had, 

Never once did I know it would hurt so; 

To soon you have left me, 

To late did I show you care, 

I know in time it will hurt less; 

But for now let me linger, 

And remember with regret, 

And so that I sit in silence and pray; 

Forgive me comrade, 

Forgive me brother, 

Forgive me lover; 

I knew not what I did 

When I walked away 

I broke not one but two hearts that day.


End file.
